Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow
by Januarydensi
Summary: A DENSI ONE-SHOT STORY. Kensi would have never thought that she would see him again. But here he is, standing in front of her with an outstretched hand, introducing himself as Detective Martin Deeks of LAPD and her newest partner.


_Tonight you're mine, completely  
You give your soul so sweetly  
Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
Will you love me tomorrow_

"W-What is this?" She whispered, staring at his blue eyes. Her breath was short, her pulse was faster than normal as she tightened her hold on the man above her.

"I-I don't know.", came his reply, snaking an arm beneath her, pulling her closer to him. "Whatever it is, it feels right."

Feeling his moist lips on her neck, showering her with soft kisses, she closed her eyes. "Yes, it does."

Just for this night, she didn't want to think. Just for this night, she allowed herself to give in to the invisible pull she felt towards him the moment their gazes met.

A moan escaped her lips when she felt him entered her.

 _Is this a lasting treasure  
Or just a moment's pleasure  
Can I believe the magic of your sighs  
Will you still love me tomorrow_

"Who are you?" He asked, his fingers were gently brushing the dark hair of the woman whose head was lying on his naked chest.

"No names remember?" She replied in a sleepy voice, reminding him of the deal they both made before they ended up tangled on the bed of his hotel room.

He felt her hand lightly grazed his upper body. Catching it, he gave each finger a kiss and smiled to himself when he heard her groan. Positioning himself once again above her, he looked at her hazel eyes. "Who are you?" He tried to ask once again.

She shook her head, denying him of the answer once more, but spread her legs to welcome him. "N-No names..."

 _Tonight with words unspoken  
You said that I'm the only one  
But will my heart be broken  
When the night meets the morning star_

Looking at his sleeping form, a smile spread across her face. She wanted to stay, wanted to wake up beside him, but knew better than to do that. What happened between them was only for tonight. That was their deal. No names, no reason to see each other again. With a sigh, she left the room as quietly as she could.

He heard the closing of the door and immediately sensed she was gone. He didn't know her, she didn't know him. That was the pact. Sitting up from the bed, he raked a hand through his messy hair. Uneasiness began creeping in him for reasons he couldn't make out. Frustrated, he hurriedly roused and put on his clothes.

Standing on the street in front of the hotel he was staying seconds later, his eyes wandered around hoping to catch a glimpse of the dark haired woman. She was nowhere to be found, not even a clue to where she disappeared to. With slumped shoulders, he went back inside.

If he stayed just a second longer, he might have seen a taxi passed by to where he had been. Inside was the person he was searching for.

Sitting at the back of the cab, her gaze flew to the large signage of the hotel she just came from as they passed by it. She sighed and closed her eyes.

 _I'd like to know that your love  
Is a love I can be sure of  
So tell me now, 'cause I won't ask again  
Will you still love me tomorrow_

* * *

2 months later

Kensi walked inside the bullpen with a donut on one hand and a cup of coffee on the other. Her sight caught her teammates on their desks, whispering.

"What's with the whispers? What's going on?" She asked as she put her breakfast on her table.

"An LAPD Officer is here, talking to Hetty." Callen, her team leader answered, a finger pointing to the Operations Manager open office.

"I heard of a liaison position." Sam, Callen's field partner, added.

She followed the gazes of her teammates and immediately saw a blonde haired man sitting on a chair in front of Hetty's desk. He had his back turned to them, making her clueless of his face but Kensi sensed the weird feeling she first felt a couple of months ago and she froze in her place.

As if sensing her presence, the man swirled his head around and instantly, their gazes meet. Kensi knew she had a deer caught in the headlights look on her but she couldn't help it. She never expected to see him again. Not in Los Angeles, especially not in this place.

He stood up and walked heading towards her with Hetty beside him, his blue eyes locked on her hazels.

"Detective Deeks, allow me to introduce you to the A-team of NCIS Office of Special Operations. These are Agent G. Callen, the team leader, Agent Sam Hannah, Callen's field partner, and Agent Kensi Blye, your newest partner. Team, this is Detective Martin Deeks of LAPD, the newest addition to us. He is assigned as LAPD liaison officer for NCIS and Agent Blye's newest partner." Hetty spoke.

Kensi watched as he shook her teammates' hands one by one, introducing himself once again.

"Nice to meet you, Agent Blye. Martin Deeks of LAPD." He said, smiling with a hand outstretched.

Trying to hide her inner turmoil, she plastered a smile, took his hand and gave it a shake. She felt the warmth of his hold and was reminded of the feeling of him inside her, of his body above her, of how everything felt right that night. "N-Nice to meet you, Detective Deeks. Please call me Kensi."

"Great name. Call me Deeks."

* * *

Author's Note: Inspired by the song "Will you still love me tomorrow", this is just a one-shot of another possibility of how Kensi and Deeks would have meet. You can tell by my works how I like to create AU stories about my favorite NCIS LA couple.


End file.
